


Evening at the Belladonnas

by planetundersiege



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adults, Blake - Freeform, Blake is really a cat, Blake loves her tuna, Blushing, Bumblebee - Freeform, Cat Ears, Crappy movies, Cuddling, F/F, Faunus/Human relationship, Fluff, Future, Grimm - Freeform, Grown up members of team RWBY, Human, Huntresses, I Ship It, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Kisses, LGBT+, Lesbians, Like I'm serious Rooster Teeth they don't need anymore harm, Love, Married Life, Mention of Ruby, Mention of grimm, Oneshot, RWBY - Freeform, Romance, Ship, Slice of Life, Tuna - Freeform, Yang took Blake's last name, Yang's robot arm, faunus, married, otp, robot arm, yang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Yang and Blake spends the evening together once Blake comes home from work.





	Evening at the Belladonnas

“Honey, I’m home from work!”, came the voice of Yang’s wife as she heard the door open and then close. “Did you make tuna? That smells like tuna, please say you made tuna”.

Yang let out a laugh at her wife’s comment as she saw her enter the kitchen, with a smile on her face and her cat ears pointed upwards. Yes her cat traits were clearly showing way more than usual when it came to that tuna (that they had to eat atleast twice a week because of Blake’s feline cravings).

“Yes I made tuna, because it's your favorite”, she said to the faunus, before she left the stove for a moment to give Blake a slight kiss, seeing her blush a little as her ears moved around a little, damn how cute she was.

“You’re the best Yang”.

“Don't mention it”, she said, walking back to the stove, turning off the heat, before beginning to scratch the back of her head with her robot arm. “So tell me about your day”.

“Well where do I start? It was so hectic, lots of grimm had came from god knows where, but we managed to save everyone and get rid of the grimm, Ruby was especially helpful today”.

“Like always you mean?”, she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, your sister sure is talented, guess it runs in the family”.

“Well I said she was good but you know who’s the greatest, once my leg is healed and I'm back at work you’ll see your darling wife shine with her cool arm”, she said, gesturing to her leg that had been broken in a fight, she was good enough to walk around in her own but to be safe she would be home to more weeks before she was back to fighting.

“You always shine”, Blake answered, and next second Yang felt her soft lips pressed against her cheek, as she felt her face become hotter, probably a deep shade of red too.

“Naw thank you. So, sit down and I'll give you your favorite food”, Yang said before she took the pot from the stove and put it on the table, before getting plates, knives and forks. “Do you want some salt or pepper?”.

“Some salt please”.

“Okay just a sec”. She went to the other side of the kitchen, got the salt, and practically threw it onto the table. “Here you get Blake”.

“Thanks”, her wife answered as Yang also sat down, looking at Blake who took skrev after sleeve of the tuna stew on her plate, more food than anyone could stomach, leaving just enough in the bottom that would satisfy Yang’s hunger.

“Man you and your tuna. I've been living with you for year but I still get surprised every time”, said said, taking a small bite, Blake already wolfing down her food, her eyes shining in happiness as she enjoyed the flavors.

“What can I say? It's a Faunus thing”, she said with a mouth full, before she forcefully pressed more fish into the mouth.

“Dude how are you able to breathe with all that in your mouth? Take it easy, no one’s gonna take the tuna from you Blake, so slow down, I mean it”.

Blake swallowed the big mouth full of fish before sticking her fork into more fish.

“My tuna”.

“Blake seriously I mean it. If you’re hungry after this then I'll go to the store and buy you more tuna, so please don't eat so fast so it looks like you’ll suffocate honey”.

Sigh.

“Okay I'll try, but if the tuna somehow disappears then it's your fault”, she said, now taking a normal(ish) sized bite of her food.

“Okay we can make a deal out of that, because no one will touch your tuna. I swear no one in the world loves tuna more than you”.

“Eh are you kidding? Have you seen another cat Faunus recently? Back home we used to fight over the fish, why do you think I've got so many scars?”.

“From fighting grimm?”.

“No it was from the fish fights, I've barely gotten any scars from fighting grimm, a bunch of hungry cat faunus are way harder to fight, they have a solid goal unlike the grimm, and I understand their goal”.

Sigh.

Yes her wife was a real cat, and Yang still got surprised over stuff Blake told her, even if they had been married for years, and dated many years prior to that too, as they had been teen sweethearts and all.

“Blake if you take it easy with the food I promise you’ll get salmon tomorrow, even though I'm pretty tired of the taste of fish. Deal?”.

The black headed woman nodded as she let out a smile.

“Sure Yang, salmon sounds lovely”.

As the two women finished their dinner, Yang put everything in her dish washer, and the couple then sat down on their couch and turned on the tv, just relaxing a bit as Blake’s head was on Yang’s chest, and she used one of her hands to carefully stroke Blake’s head, and the cat ears.

It was a romantic action comedy on tv, starting a full Faunus with some real narcissistic issues, and even if none of them were particularly interested in the plot, or the movie at all, having the noise of the tv in the background was nice when you just were cuddling. It was a sense of familiarity as they were home, and could take a break from all the monster fighting and just be… well lovers.

As Yang continued the pet the ears, they began to wiggle a lot, as Blake’s face turned red, while she smiled, and Yang wouldn't be surprised if Blake began to purr.

“Man just think about how this would look if you had a tail instead of ears”, Yang said, imagining a black fuzzy tail hit the couch multiple times, having its own free will while Blake just cuddled Yang, and then Yang thought about the possibility of being woken up in the middle of the night by a tail smacked right at her face as Blake moved it in her sleep. Yep she definitely preferred her ears.

“Well that would certainly be an adventure for everyone around, but I prefer my ears, and I’ve also gotten used to them and all, me without my ears would be plain weird”, she said, yawning as she closed her eyes, enjoying the presence of Yang.

“Me too, they’re so soft and the way they move around according to your emotions is so cute”.

“Well you’re not so bad looking yourself Mrs Belladonna”, she said, playfully hitting her robot arm. “I like the colors, yellow and black, it's like, Blake and Yang, was that intentional?”.

Yang let out a smile before she answered, being kind of happy over her arm, well she did miss her original arm a bit but this arm had made her go through so much.

“Well I choose black and yellow because it was aesthetically pleasing and matched my color scheme instead of taking something completely random like a dark pink and neon green. If I wanted to be reminded of you then I should have painted a fish pattern on it”.

“Well that would’ve been nice to see”, Blake said, giggling at the thought of Yang’s arm in a fish pattern.

“Well you’d probably just try to eat it”.

“C’mon I may be a Faunus but that is a stretch even for me”.

Both let out laughs, before Yang placed a soft kiss on Blake’s lips, cheeks turning red as Blake began to kiss back, which gave them a few seconds of just feeling lovestruck together, before they parted and Blake once again put her head on Yang’s chest.

“I know honey, now let's just enjoy our evening and cuddle as we watch this really crappy movie”, she said, before yawning a bit.

“Sounds great”,


End file.
